


Smile

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я Артур Флек, — короткая пауза должна о чём-то ему сообщить, но Элайджа не помнит, чтобы у него были знакомые с таким именем или фамилией, — моя мать, Пенни Флек она работала на вашего отца и...В голове словно двигаются шестерни — Эл всегда так представляет себе внутренний поиск по базам данных, скопившихся в его мозгу за время жизни.
Kudos: 5





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Незапланированные встречи — враг человечества, и под этим высказыванием есть желание подписываться каждый день, который проживает Эл. Он устал, смертельно устал от необходимости постоянно держаться в рамках установленных ему обществом и это до остервенения, до безумия тяжело. Их хочется раздвинуть, прикоснувшись руками, словно поставив табуляцию, а то и вовсе снести к чертям, но даже бесконечность между двумя жёсткими квадратными скобками не спасёт.

Шум воды в туалете настраивает на отстранённый лад. Нельзя сказать, что Элайджа хотя бы капельку спокоен или благодушен, ему просто никак здесь, хотя в кино его затащила Хлоя, посчитав, что ему нужен перерыв. Чушь, отдых от компьютера требуется только глазам, а закрытые показы сплошь и рядом кишат самодовольными кретинами, которые надеются приобщиться к знакомству с четой благодетелей города.

Эта дрянь куда хуже обычной тихой прогулки в практически обанкротившееся кино на окраине, но его спутница заверила — так будет лучше. И нет причин ей не верить — видимо, существование мизантропичного и эксцентричного миллиардера должно тоже соответствовать каким-то социальным нормам, в которых андроид разбирается лучше человека.

С самого детства, ещё до кончины кровной части семьи, вместо родителей у него Хлоя, и, признаться, человекоподобный робот некогда спроектированный отцом для поддержаний функций «няни» и довелённый до ума им самим справляется со своей работой профессиональнее многих людей. Когда-то она оказалась лучше, чем его мать и отец — оба из них не выдерживали никакой конкуренции. Да и сейчас её нежная преданность не позволяет Элу послать всё нахер, так что он бесцельно смотрит на картинки на экране, сменяющие друг друга, рассчитывая точки постановки света, места откуда записывали звук, а так же операторские ракурсы.

Он любит кино не как вид искусства, главной целью которого является донести самую важную мысль, а как сумму всех приложенных усилий — от общего профессионализма группы людей зависит конечный результат, и, зная способности каждого из них Элайджа с лёгкостью может рассчитать будущие рейтинги на Imdb и то насколько благодушно простые посетители кинотеатров примут картину.

«Возможно, стоит вложиться и в этот бизнес», — мысль неоднозначная, конечно, но посещает Эла уже в третий раз и точно требует дальнейшего осмысления.

Тёплый поток на миг становится холодным, заставляя вынырнуть из столбиков цифр и стряхнуть мелкие капли с рук, заглядывая в огромное зеркало напротив. Он примечает всё — и то, как запотело стекло, и то, как неловким жестом мужчина справа приглаживает волосы, словно стараясь сделать красиво вьющиеся, непослушные, чуть засаленные прядки менее заметными, и то, как в воздухе пахнет слишком химическим ароматом освежителя.

«Унизительно дёшево», — вот, что крутится у него в голове. Конечно, в таких пафосных местах не станут экономить на всём, но подобные мелочи всегда выдают совокупную скупость организаторов мероприятия. Закрытый показ для самых сливок общества, которым не пристало толпиться среди обычной черни, и сколькие из них заметят эту раздражающую нотку среди цветов и цитрусов?

Руки неприятно мокрые, и мягкое полотенце должно решить эту проблему, однако, чужие голубые глаза, глядящие на него прямо через зеркальную гладь не дают сосредоточиться на поиске.

— Вы что-то хотели? — привычная натянутая улыбка змеёй расползается по губам и мужчина вскидывает подбородок, позволяя заметить, что он ниже всего на дюйм или пару, однако испытывает большое желание рассказать о чём-то настолько важном для себя, что даже драться за это готов.

Быстрый взгляд по одежде, и Элу спрашивать не надо откуда он — Нижний Готэм, трущобы, тонущие в мусоре из-за тотальной жадности местного мэра отказывающегося прислушиваться к увещеваниям жителей, которые умирают от нашествия крыс. 

Может быть поэтому Хлоя предлагала ему выдвинуть собственную кандидатуру?

«И общаться с людьми? Нет, спасибо», — прошлый ответ по-прежнему актуален, но внешний вид чрезмерно худого мужчины всё же царапает что-то внутри. 

Так выглядят особенные люди, те, у которых есть странности. Возможно, он даже опасен, но Элайджа рос с Хлоей и не боится буквально ничего, кроме собственной няни, да и то не в привычном для окружающих смысле.

— Д-да, — короткая запинка, молчание, и вот снова ясные глаза глядят в его требовательно из-под широких бровей, а уже через миг рассматривают мозолистые, грубоватые руки.

«Тоже не любишь смотреть в глаза?» — этот вопрос Эл задаёт не открывая рта — после того, как он заметил эту особенность у себя, он продолжает примечать её везде и всюду, так чтобы точно знать есть ли у собеседника качества аспи или нет.

Не то чтобы подобная информация помогала вести дела, но она точно позволяет понять насколько будет честен и открыт человек перед ним.

Он поворачивается на каблуках, зная — Хлоя хорошо натренировала его, и заметить по общению с Элайджей, что с ним что-то не так практически нереально. Нужно точно знать куда смотреть, чтобы понять — его социальные навыки привиты андроидом, а социофобия застряла где-то на перекрестье с социопатией просто потому, что не человек был его самым ярким жизненным примером, а она, всюду следующая за ним молчаливой тенью.

Ну, кроме туалета, конечно же. 

— Я слушаю, — спокойный тон не содержит ни одной подбадривающей ноты, и любой другой бы, услышав лёгкое пренебрежение, готовое в каждый следующий момент перерасти в открытую насмешку оскорбился бы.

Любой, кто понимает такие тонкости в интонациях. Понимает ли их его собеседник?

— Я Артур Флек, — короткая пауза должна о чём-то ему сообщить, но Элайджа не помнит, чтобы у него были знакомые с таким именем или фамилией, — моя мать, Пенни Флек она работала на вашего отца и...

В голове словно двигаются шестерни — Эл всегда так представляет себе внутренний поиск по базам данных, скопившихся в его мозгу за время жизни. Строить коридоры памяти и отводить целые комнаты было не для него с самого детства, а вот присвоить порядковый номер сообразно вкусу и звуку человека внутри — это да. 

Гладкий ноль, резкая семёрка, хитро поглядывающая восьмёрка или устойчивая четыре — у каждой цифры есть свой характер, отображающий самое запоминающееся в человеке. Больше цифр — сильнее черта, но имя «Пенни Флек» в голове ассоциируется только с шестёрками — неустойчивостью, лёгкой сменой настроения, обманом.

Шестёрки вписанные в нули всегда не то, чем кажутся, не просто неприятная тайна, а злой умысел, так что приходится сосредоточится, прежде, чем, наконец, кивнуть, вспоминая все грязные подробности того дела.

— Точно, точно, она прибиралась у нас. Вы, должно быть, её... — новый взгляд с головы до ног — никакого внешнего сходства с женщиной с рыжеватыми чертами лица, тонкими бровями и широкими скулами у этого сухого, черноволосого и узколицего мужчины нет. Даже его щёки, наверняка мягкие — и Эл уверен в том, что это вообще единственная приятная на ощупь часть его тела — как и у той, кого он держит в памяти, отличаются другой точкой возвышенности из-за слишком разного строения скул. Не родственник, это точно.

— Сын, — словно в противовес, перечёркивая все домыслы сообщает Артур Флек, заставляя сморгнуть и сощуриться, пока разум отчаянно пытается найти ошибку.

— Ах, точно, — радость Элайджи не поддельная — факты неприятного дела всплывают на языке вкусом пыли и земли, а ещё мягких перьев, которыми принято смахивать мелкие чешуйки со всех близлежащих предметов. — Приёмный сын, да. Чем я могу помочь?

Страх в синих глазах мешается с недоверием — Элайджа видел это столько раз, и уверен, что не ошибся в том, что мгновение назад сообщил этому человеку нечто неприятное. Интересно, он закричит? Убежит? Кинется на него с кулаками?

Человеческая реакция на неприятные известия со времён средневековья не особо поменялась, правда, теперь гонцов не вешают, а просто избивают.

— Едва ли, — наконец, совладав с дрожащим голосом отзывается худой мужчина. Артур, Эл помнит, да. Да вот выглядит он не как громоздкий и сильный Артур, а как нежный и хрупкий Арти, в котором есть, конечно, стержень, да только нарасти вокруг него ничего не успело. — Моя мать она... Я ваш брат.

Разрозненные путающиеся слова доносят мысль вернее, чем любые приёмы кино, лишая ситуацию необходимого накала страстей и драмы — Арти смотрится как человек, привыкший терпеть удары судьбы, сжимать зубы, снося их и...

Взгляд падает на губы, и Эл, конечно, знает, что обычные люди такого не приемлют, но ему, чёрт побери. Интересноо, ведь если это правда, если в той странной истории, пахнущей уже даже не грязью, а самым настоящим дерьмом была хотя бы капля истины, то сейчас, сдвинув кончиком пальца нижнюю губу и заглянув в нижний ряд зубов он увидит нечто схожее, общее между ним и этим человеком.

Покосившийся полуразвёрнутый клык, неверное строение жевательного, образующее лунку, и долбаный прикус, который не может исправить ни один стоматолог, просто потому что когда это было почти безболезненно матери оказалось плевать, а теперь Элайджа гордится этой дрянью так, словно это его личное достижение, а не то что позаимствовано у предков.

В ясных глазах того же невнятного сине-голубого оттенка много вопросов, страха, но Арти не делает ни единой попытки уклониться от неприятного касания, только дышит через раз, позволяя увидеть то, что было спрятано, и, наконец, согласиться:

— Да, наверное... Есть такая вероятность, — заключает Элайджа, и ждёт чего-то привычного для подобных ситуаций, исходя из известных ему особенностей человеческой природы.

«Сейчас ты попросишь у меня денег, помощи, власти», — вот, что он думает прежде, чем неожиданно сильные и крепкие руки сгребают его в охапку и тепло окружает так, что уклониться совсем нельзя, так же как и от его собственных пальцев, изучающих чужие зубы без спроса.

Рваный, болезненный выдох, и руки, стиснувшие тело чуть сильнее, заставляют отвлечься от мыслей о просьбах, переключиться с того, зачем этот человек искал его, на нечто другое — почему тот так яростно гладит по спине, приговаривая «братишка». Мысли в голове путаются и теряются, и им совсем нет места, ведь в разуме отсутствует прописанный подобающий такому сценарий.

Руки непривычно горячие, отличаются от объятий Хлои, а запальчивый шёпот щекочет ухо, и это, неожиданно, приятно. Так, как пожалуй, до этого, не было никогда, ведь даже секс с андроидом сильно отличается от того, как один полубезумный человек притискивает его ближе.

— Всё хорошо, — неловкие слова даются с трудом, а высокий IQ не помогает справиться с тем, как эмоции поднимаются откуда-то со дна и слезами подступают к гортани.

Всю свою жизнь Элайджа Камски не думал о том, что найдётся на свете хоть что-то, что заставит его заплакать. Он был уверен — в его персональном коде попросту отсутствует эта опция, ведь он не рыдал ни когда убили его родителей прямо у него на глазах, ни когда пришлось кидать первый ком на два заколоченных гроба, но сейчас, это было больше.

В одном объятии незнакомого мужчины, который только мог оказаться его сродным братом было эмоций больше, чем он получал за всю свою жизнь, и его собственные бунтом воспряли в ответ.

«Один, один, два, три, пять, восемь...» — последовательность Фибоначчи была самым красивым, что существовало во вселенной, но даже беспрерывное сложение двух предыдущих чисел не в состоянии помочь справиться с комом в горле, душащем его изнутри.

Две обжигающие дорожки прочертили себе влажный путь слезами, заставляя дешёвую ткань куртки потемнеть от намокания, пока Эл беспрерывно повторяет, почти не слыша себя из-за сердца, внезапно бьющегося где-то в ушах: «всё хорошо».

Рваный выдох теперь — его, и удивлённый взгляд голубых глаз, глядящих на него из совсем другой вселенной, где на закрытый показ мечтают попасть, а на единственного потомка знаменитого Камски смотрят лишь через экран телевизора, не наполняется презрением к чужой слабости.

— Прости, я... — неловкие слова обрываются, и Элайджа чувствует, как его слёзы вытирают бережно и аккуратно, по-плебейки, краешком рукава, но так осторожно, как сделала бы Хлоя. — Я не знал...

— Всё хорошо, — пустые слова разрывает всхлип, который невозможно удержать.

«Пожалуй, стоит пересмотреть своё отношение к романтическим героям, — мысль на грани сознания остаётся небольшой пометкой, — может быть они и не переигрывают.»

Немного мозолистые, грубоватые пальцы касаются его уголков губ, и Эл понимает — он позволяет растянуть их в стороны, практически ощущая как по зубной эмали скользит чужая кожа, а Арти Флек мягко просит его:

— Улыбнись. 

Мир, перевернувшийся с ног на голову переворачивается снова, хотя так и не встаёт на место. Утешения от того, кому, судя по виду, куда хуже чем наследнику Камски, заставляют и впрямь улыбнуться — кривовато, так, словно кожа змеи растянулась на губах, зато искренне.

И он получает такую же улыбку в ответ, и мысль о том, что человека можно не отпустить, прижать ближе, изучить, забрать себе и узнать больше о том, каково обращаться с другими родственниками сворачивается внутри клубком.

Что ж, может быть они и правда братья. 

Может быть.


End file.
